DeAged?
by ashleymariestel
Summary: Hermione Granger gets de-aged in a potions accident caused by Neville turning her into a baby,the headmaster makes Prof. Snape take care of Hermione. What will happen to baby Hermione, will she survive the greasy bat of the dungeons?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Come on Hermione we are going to be late for class. You know how Snape gets when we are late."

"It's Professor Snape and we will not be late if you would have just finished your homework last night instead of waiting until the very last minute like always." Hermione answers while she is walking briskly towards the dungeons.

"It is not my fault, not everyone does their homework one bloody week early for every assignment and besides, I have quiddich practice" moans Ron.

"I am not even going to dignify that with a response Ronald, and if you do not move it we will both be late for potions. If we are late I am not going to help you in class; as far as I am concerned you can fail on your own.

"Come on, don't be like that Hermione. I really need help."

"You know what I think Ronald Weasley? I think you are just using me so that you do not have to do your own school work! You just want me to do it for you so you can spend all your time talking about and dreaming about quittich! Well news flash Ronald there is more to life than quittich!" Finally making it to the dungeons Hermione opens up the door with a bang and waltzes in leaving a dazed Ron behind her.

"It's about time you dunderheads decide to show up, twenty points from Gryffindor each for excessive tardiness and classroom disturbance," snarked the Potions Master, "Miss Granger would you be so kind as to tell us what we are working on today?"

"Today we are working on making a calming drought potion." answered Hermione in a calm voice.

"Correct Miss Granger, and just for today you get to work with Neville Longbottom."

You can practically hear the groan coming from Hermione as she walks over to Neville with a smile; upon seeing Hermione coming Neville passes her the most apologetic smile on his face he can manage. Oddly touched at this Hermione gives him a genuine smile and asks him to kindly get the ingredients that they need for this potion from the supply closet. While Hermione is brewing the potion Neville drops the wrong ingredient into the potion causing it to explode, Professor Snape manages to get a shield charm around everyone but Hermione, because she is too close to the potion. After using a smoke clearing spell everyone looks in shock that where Hermione Granger once stood is just a pile of clothes, and in her place is a little baby with big bushy hair. While everyone is staring Malfoy shouts out "even as a baby she is still bushy haired." Professor Snape not even noticing Draco stares at Hermione in shock. He quickly picks up baby Hermione and rushes to the hospital wing, not even stopping to dismiss class. "Well I guess she will not be able to help me on my homework for awhile," sighs Ron.

"Honestly Ron, your best friend just got turned into a baby and all you can think about is that she won't be able to help you with your homework? I have half a mind to send a bat boogey hex your way!" hisses Ginny.

Meanwhile in the hospital wing Madam Pomphrey is staring at baby Hermione in amazement. "So Neville Longbottom did this you say?"

"Yes, I believe he did. I don't know what he put in that potion but when I find that dunderhead I will hex him to kingdom come!"

"Not so loud Severus you will wake up Hermione."

"Now where is the headmaster I have a class to get back too," snarked Professor Snape.

"Here I am Severus," enters Dumbledore, "Ah I see and who is this little bundle of joy?"

"That little bundle of joy is Hermione Granger; also known as the _Gryffindor Princess_," sneers Severus.

"Oh, I see. Well Poppy how long until you can age Hermione back?

"Well Albus, because of the potion that was spilt on her she can not be aged for awhile. I am guessing that can try to age her back in about three months from now." Poppy calmly states.

"I see, than I guess we will just have Severus watch over her until she can be aged properly."

"WHAT!" seethes Severus, "I am not a proper guardian for her and besides why can't we just give her to her parents'?"

"Honestly Severus can you imagine trying to explain to Mr. and Mrs. Granger how their daughter ended up getting de-aged, it will be much simpler to just have you watch her. I will be sure to add a crib to your class room, office, and dungeon. And there is no need to thank me Severus." With that the headmaster walks out of the hospital wing with a twinkle in his eye, leaving the Potions Master holding a baby Granger that is just starting to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Severus' POV**

"Please Pomphrey, why can't you watch her while I teach class?" I ask Poppy.

"Severus, Dumbledore says you have to watch her and besides I have patients; I can not have a baby around sick people or else she will get sick too. Here are all the things you will need for her: nappies, bottles, formula, toys, clothes, and a coat for her to wear while she is outside. Now please leave Severus I have other patients to see to."

This is so not fair. I can not believe I am stuck with a baby. What am I going to do with a baby? I am a Potions Master not a babysitter, if I want to have babies I would adopt one.

"Oh Severus aren't you forgetting something?" Pomphrey asks while she is playing with Hermione who just woke up. Walking over to Professor Snape she puts Hermione on Severus' chest, barely catching her before she falls Hermione starts to scream.

"What do you suppose I do with her?"

"I don't know, maybe you should try reading Potions Monthly to her but you might want to change her nappy first, it is soiled. Now you have a pleasant day Severus, and make sure you come by next week for a check up for both you and Hermione. Don't think I will not hunt you down Severus, because I will. Now you make sure that you change her and feed her, oh and do not forget to burp her after you feed Hermione."

Exiting the hospital wing I start walking down towards my dungeon; on the way down I start to feel a wetness spreading across my chest. Pulling Hermione away and I can already see and smell the freshly excreted excrement. Not being able to stop my face of disgust I keep her at arms length away while she is still screaming her face off. Walking down the hallway I notice some students looking at me, with one final glare I send the students scurrying.

Finally making it to my portrait of Salazar Slytheryn I breathe a sigh of relief. After awhile I notice that the portrait is not opening up but instead staring in shock at the little baby I'm holding. Screaming the password at him Salazar slowly opens up the portrait, thus making Hermione cry even harder than she was before. Walking into my dungeon I notice that things are drastically different. Lying on the couch is all different kinds of clothes for Hermione, everything from little pink poka dot skirts to mini teacher's robes. Seeing this I roll my eyes and silently curse Dumbledore. _Why can't that old meddling coot Dumbledore watch over Miss. Granger? I think the only reason he has me watching her is so I can entertain him with my attempt to take care of a baby. I swear I think he picked out the clothes that would embarrass me. He better not touch my bedroom, I will surely kill him if he even touches my room. _ As I walk cautiously around my living room holding Hermione I open my bedroom door. What I see inside makes me want to scream in shock. Where my walls were a nice shade of dark wood, they are now red with a gold trim. Where my bed is there is a little crib right next to it, with a little side-a-long attached to the bed, so I can put Hermione and still be within arms reach of me. In the corner of the room which houses my potion journals there is a changing table. _I am going to kill Dumbledore very very slowly._

Walking over to the changing table I lay Hermione down on the table and remove her clothes so she is just laying there in her nappy. Making the clothes disappear with a flick of my wand I start to remove the diaper very slowly. Not sure what to do I take the diaper off and make the dirty diaper disappear. Noticing that Dumbledore left a diaper bag in the living room I leave Hermione on the changing table and walks back to the living room to retrieve the bag, when walking back I notice that Hermione's hands are covered with excrement. With a look of disgust I start using wipes to wipe her bottom, after doing so I reach for the diaper only to have Hermione pee on my chest. After she finishes I just glare at her and puts the diaper on and set about finding a new outfit for her to wear. Deciding to go with the pink pok-a-dot skirt and pink pok-a-dot shirt I dress Hermione in her new clothes and her in the crib so I could go to the closet to change robes. When opening my closet door, he see that all of my clothes are pushed to one side, and on the other side are bunches and bunches of toys for Hermione to play with. _Great, she's taking over my classroom, she's taking over my dungeon, and now she's taking over my closet as well. _I mumble. After changing my robes the floo pops to life. Who is the only one to bold enough interrupt Severus's snarking? Well the one and only Albus Dumbledore. While leaning out of the floo Dumbledore starts speaking:

"Well my dear boy, I see that you have found the clothing that we left for Hermione, and how do you like your rooms? I thought you could go with a new color scheme."

"You know damn well what I think of the "color scheme"! I am not a sodden Gryffindor, I am a Slytheryn, and I will not have my rooms be Gryffindor red and gold. Now change it back old man." said an exasperated Snape.

"Now, now Severus, give it a few days, and if Hermione doesn't like it, I will change it to something else. Now the reason I came by is to tell you that dinner will be served in the great hall in ten minutes, and that you and Hermione is expected to be there. There will be a high chair there for Hermione to sit in, though she probably would prefer to be held. Don't forget the diaper bag; did you notice the design on it?"

Not really noticing what the diaper bag looks like, I glance over to it and shake my head with disbelieve. The diaper bag is baby pink with little fairies and flowers all over it; Because of it being a magical diaper bag the little fairies are handing flowers to the other fairies, and hugging and smiling at each other. After seeing this I try to explain to Albus that I will not be carrying around that atrocity.

"Now my dear boy, you will not be able to charm it into a different design, Minerva charmed it so that you can not change it. Now I expect you at the Great Hall in five minutes, and don't forget Hermione." And with a pop the headmaster is gone.

Staring at the screaming Hermione I sigh and pick her up, and then lean over to pick up the fairy/flower atrocity and start to leave the dungeons. While I walk to the Great Hall I notice that there is not any students, meaning that I am already late for dinner. Since the teachers' door is locked as soon as dinner starts I will have to go through the main doors.

"Well, ready or not here I come" I mumble as I push open the Great Hall doors with a bang.

Authors Note:

Thank you everybody for reviewing, to answer some of your questions I have decided to make this a Snape/Hermione fic where they will gradually build their relationship from being a mentor relationship to being romantically involved. And for the sake of this fic, I am going to have it to be where it will take the entire school year for Hermione to age back to what she was before, she will do this in gradual increases, like a couple of months for the beginning years and once she hits eight she will age two years every two months or so. Because of Hermione being aged by accident, the potion that is used to change her back can only be done in small doses so it doesn't harm Hermione's brain or physical development.

Thank you all who review and read my stories. Please review if you like it. Have a nice day.

And a special thanks to JaneA0202, wishiknewsnape, jessirose85, and notwritten for reviewing my stories. I really appreciate it. : )


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With a loud bang the doors of the Great Hall open up to reveal me and my new charge. With robes billowing behind me I walk briskly down the center aisle amongst the students barely registering the looks of shock and outrage on their faces. Finally making it to the head table I go up to take my rightful seat on the right hand side of Dumbledore. Arriving at my seat I notice a little highchair that has fairies and flowers on it, with a glare to Dumbledore I place Hermione very carefully into the high chair and turn it so she is facing me. After making sure she is securely fastened into her seat I sit down and reach for my goblet to take a swig of what I hope is fire whiskey. Before I could even get the goblet to my lips Dumbledore starts talking to me:

"I see you and Hermione are getting along pretty good, Severus." Dumbledore says as he is reaching over me to tickle Hermione who is asleep. While I push Dumbledore away he knocks Hermione on her stomach causing her to wake up.

"Now see what you've done! I just got her asleep, this is all your fault old man." I snark.

"Now now Severus, there is no need to get nasty Hermione is going to wake up soon anyway, and she is going to need you to feed her."

"And what, pray tell, am I going to feed her, she has no teeth."

"Formula, you see the bottle for her is right there next to your goblet. Oh and Severus you have to pick her up and burp her after she drinks her bottle."

Grumbling to myself I start picking up the bottle. I don't know how this can get any more embarrassing, I am late for dinner and had to walk down the main aisle holding a poka-dot clad know-it-all, I grumble as I pick up Hermione from her high chair and start giving her her bottle.

"Now Severus you have to hold her so she is tilted up so she doesn't choke." Lectures Madam Pomphrey.

"I am quit capable of feeding a baby."

"Oh really, than why is all of her formula going everywhere but in her mouth?" smirks Pomphrey.

"Shit." I mumble, and quickly use a cleaning charm on myself and Hermione. After using the cleaning charm I adjust Hermione so that she is sitting up a little straighter and try feeding her again. After seeing that she is all done eating I put her on my shoulder to burp her. Before I remember to put the towel there Hermione throws up all over my back, parts of it made it inside my robes and slid down my back. Barely repressing a shudder I pick up Hermione and walk down the center aisle of the Great Hall while students watch in shock as the puke covered Potions Master billows his way down the aisle and out the Great Hall carrying a giggling Hermione in his arms.

Managing to make it to the dungeons without getting projected on I put Hermione on the changing table. Making my teaching robes disappear along with my shirt, I am left only in my pants and shoes. IF only Hermione was a decade or two older would she appreciate my fine muscled torso but as she is just a baby she just stares at me and grins while she tries to suck her fingers. Seeing this I glare at her and heads towards my closet where I will find a long sleeved white t-shirt and a black vest. After putting these clothes on I head over to Hermione and make her clothes disappear.

"Well I might as well give you a bath, you're dirty anyway." I mumble while I pick her up and head to the bathroom. After filling the tub to tummy height with water, I find that bath toys magically appear when I place Hermione in the warm water. The entire time I'm washing Hermione I just keep thinking that this is going to be really awkward when she gets re-aged. Letting Hermione play with the toys I brush my teeth and wash my face, after doing so I pick Hermione up out of the water, dry her off, and dress her in pajamas that have little cauldrons on it. Exiting the bathroom I carry Hermione into the bedroom and place her into the crib. After placing her into the crib I start to head toward towards the living room only to come back when I hear Hermione screaming. Walking over to the crib I pick her up and cradle her in my arms.

"Figures you would take over my entire night. Does it ever occur to you Miss Granger that I have other things to do than to take care of you." In response Hermione just looks up at me and smiles contentedly while sucking on her pacifier. After seeing that she likes to hear my voice I start to read the first year essays out loud to her while marking them with my free hand. By the time I am done reading the third year essays Hermione is sleeping soundly in my arms with the occasional suck of the pacifier. With a look of content on my face I stay in my chair not moving for a couple of minutes before placing Hermione back in her crib and kiss her on the fore head. While walking out of the room I turn on the little night light that is in the shape of a cauldron and sit down in the living room to finish grading papers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After a long night of grading papers I walk towards my closet to change into my pajamas, after changing I walks over to where Hermione is sleeping peacefully in her crib and check to make sure she is sleeping ok. While checking on Hermione I quietly start muttering:

"You really are a good sleeper aren't you? You know for a baby you sure are a handful, but then again what do I expect? Madam Pomphrey said that you might wake up a couple of times during the night, but so far you've been a good baby, sleeping through the night so far. Maybe your not such an annoying twit after all." After I finish murmuring towards her I lean into her crib and pull her blanket up and kisses her fore head good night.

Hearing the ear piercing cry of Hermione, I jump out of bed check my wards and run over to the crib. After hastily running a diagnostic spell on her I remember Madam Pomphrey's lecture from the other day:

"_Now, Severus, because she is so small she will probably wake up a lot. Don't panic, she will probably be wet or hungry. The first thing you should do is to check her diaper and make sure she is ok, if that's not a problem you should try feeding her, if that doesn't work try playing with her and if that doesn't work good luck."_

"_That's VERY helpful Poppy." Smirks Severus._

"_You may laugh now Severus, but I guarantee you that first time she cries in the middle of the night you will freak out and worry that she is hurt."_

"_I highly doubt that, I am a Potions Master, I was a spy for twenty years, and I fought in the Great War. I think I can handle one small baby."_

"_We shall see Severus, we shall see." And with that Poppy walks down the hall towards the hospital wing. _

Remembering her Iecture I pull Hermione to my chest to check her diaper, after finding that it is wet I lay her down on the changing table and change her. Looking at the muggle clock on the wall I realize that I need to get Hermione and myself ready for breakfast.

Placing Hermione back in the crib she starts crying again. Seeing that she wants to be picked up I go over to her and pick her up and take her with me to the bathroom. Starting the shower I charm the bathroom to look like a garden with birds and flowers everywhere then I charm Hermione so that when she sees me she will think I am fully clothed. Making both her and my clothes disappear I start to bathe her and then place her in the chair so she can play with her toys while I finish showering. After getting dressed I take Hermione over to the couch where I still have her clothes that Dumbledore gave her laid out from yesterday. Going over to the couch I ask Hermione what she wants to wear today. After looking at me like I'm from Mars she giggles and leans her head towards the end of the couch where the mini teaching robes lay. "Are you sure you want to wear those?" I ask her hoping she would change her mine. To which she answers with another giggle and a gummy smile. After getting us both dressed I lay Hermione down on the play pen so she can play with her toys while I gather up all the papers and supplies she will need through out the day.

Picking up Hermione and the diaper bag/backpack I walk out towards the door, say goodbye the Salazzar and head towards the Great Hall all the way thinking how I am quit proud of how this morning is going by so far. I haven't freaked out once yet. Well maybe once, but that doesn't count. You should try being wakened out of a dead sleep by an ear pitching scream, you too would be jumping out of bed casting diagnostics and checking wards. But other than that little hiccup we seem to be doing just fine; Hermione is giggling while looking all around her, and all the students are gawking and giving me a wide berth. So all in all it has been a really good morning.

Entering the Great Hall I walk up to the head table and take my place next to Dumbledore. Nodding at Dumbledore and glaring at Minerva I place Hermione into her high chair and give her the Hippoppoff plushy I found in the diaper bag and take my seat reaching for my goblet. Dumbledore being Dumbledore tries to reach over me and tickle Hermione but I block his arm and lay down the law:

"Now Old Man, this is going to be a peaceful breakfast. I won't have you reaching in front of me trying to get to Hermione. IF you want to play with her you have to wait until after she has eaten her full. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Severus, and might I ask when did you get so protective of her?"

"I am not protective of her I just want a peaceful meal with out you reaching over me all the time."

"And if I ask you what you would do if Poppy is playing with her right now, you would just ignore her and eat your breakfast before ensuring Hermione has eaten hers?" asks Dumbledore.

"Of course," I smirk.

"Well good, because she is doing just that." Dumbledore replies before turning back to talk to Minerva.

Turning around to see if what he says is true, I stare in shock of Madam Pomphrey holding onto Hermione and playing with her while Hermione just giggles and smiles while holding her Hippoppoff.

"Poppy! Would you kindly put my charge back in her seat and leave her in peace?"

"Why of course Severus," Poppy coos at Hermione while answering Severus.

After making sure that she is properly strapped in, and performing a fall safe charm on the high chair I turn towards Dumbledore and glare.

"I see your not protective at all Severus." Is all Dumbledore says as he turns his attention back to his plate waiting for breakfast to appear.

Watching for my breakfast to appear with Hermione's fairy/flower bottle, I look at Hermione in amazement. She is perfectly content in her little highchair hugging her Hippoppoff and wearing her mini-teacher robes. I amazes she is that content with so little, I for sure thought that she would be a fussy baby or extremely needy. All she really wants is to be held and talked to. Watching her eyes droop closed I see my breakfast appear with out her bottle. "Hmm, it seems the house elves know everything." I mutter while eating my eggs with toast. Finishing my toast I pick up Hermione and hold her. A chorus of Aww's could be heard throughout the Great Hall, which I return with a glare. I pick up Hermione's diaper bag/my backpack, and head towards the potions classroom to set up for class.

Upon making it to the classroom, little Hermione starts to wake up. Looking around and seeing all the "scary" potion ingredients lining the walls she starts to cry. "Shh, Shh." I coo. Yes I cooed now you can fall over in shock, I start searching in the diaper bag for her Hippoppoff and pacifier, upon finding the items I put the pacifier in her mouth and the Hippoppoff in her arms and place her in the crib.

"I know you don't' want to be in there, but you have to give me a minute so I can get the assignment written on the board for the students. Then I will hold you and give you your bottle ok Hermione?"I ask her in my most gentle voice I can manage.

Looking as if she understands she smiles and sucks her pacifier while playing with her toy.

"Thank You." I tell her in a relief. Just as I finish writing the assignment on the board students started filling in. Right away the girls started heading towards the crib but are quickly blocked off by the protective shield I put around Hermione. With a pout on all their faces they started going towards their designated spots.

"Now if you would all take a seat and leave my charge alone, I have written the assignment on the board, the ingredients are on the shelf, and if you manage to hurt my charge by your pathetic brewing attempts you will find yourself in a most uncomfortable position. Now get to it, I don't want to hear a peep from you until you are finished. You have one hour."

Seeing that the students are starting to work on their potions I start to talk to Hermione in a voice low enough that only she can hear:

"Now I only assigned a laughing potion so they shouldn't be able to screw it up too badly. But just to be safe I put a rather strong shield charm around you, so the shield should protect you from any explosions or anything else these dunderheads can do. Now I believe you want your bottle do you not?" I ask Hermione.

Hermione nods in response shocking the potions professor.

"Did you just nod?"

Again Hermione nods.

"Well aren't you a smart baby?" I coo as I pick her up out of the crib. Again the room is a chorus of aww's when they see Hermione in her mini-teacher robes, with a glare I get the bottle and feed Hermione; managing to get all the formula in her mouth this time. After feeding her, I remember the incident in the Great Hall yesterday that results in me getting puked on, so this time I put the fairy/flower towel on my shoulder before placing her on my shoulder. With a ladylike burp the girls' aww again and the guys just roll their eyes at their partners with practiced tolerance. Looking at the clock I see there is only five minutes left of potions.

"Bottle your potions, clean up your mess, and leave them on the front middle desk on your way out." I order as I hold Hermione. Her little hand clutching my robes as her eyes droop down. One by one the students pass by the desk and look at me and the baby. This is by far the quietest class all year. Gradually the girls all drop off their potions and wave and coo at Hermione on their way out.

"Well Hermione, we made it through the first class. I don't think Dumbledore will let us have the rest of the day off do you?"

Authors Note:

Thank you so much for all the reviews! Make sure you let me know if you like how I am writing this story now or if you have any suggestions on how I can improve the story. Thank you so much, I find your reviews very encouraging. I think this is my best chapter yet. I am thinking of ageing Hermione up to being a toddler in a chapter or two. Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Severus' POV**

I've only had Hermione for a week but it seems like we have fallen into a routine; every morning we would get up and take a shower together then I would get our bags ready for the day and head to the great hall for breakfast. When we get to the Great Hall she would fall asleep and I would have to fend off Dumbledore from waking her up. We would leave and head down to the dungeons where she would wake up at about the same time I would start writing the assignment on the board. I would pick her up and bounce her up and down while I hand out the students papers manually. Then the class would come in and the girls would all coo over Hermione and the boys would all roll their eyes. I would yell at them and feed Hermione her bottle. Then she would take a nap on my chest while the class leaves for the day. After dinner we would go down to the dungeons where I would read to her all the essays from the day, thus putting her to sleep. And then after I was done grading them I too would go to sleep.

Today starts like any other day since I have Hermione, we have our routine and after breakfast we go down to the potions classroom to set up, like we do everyday. Right when the students come into the room and do their usual cooing, they start their potions. Right in the middle of class Harry bloody Potter bangs open the door, thus startling Hermione awake, and demanding that I hand her over to him. He starts yelling at me saying:

"How can Professor Dumbledore choose you to take care of Hermione? You are an ex-deatheater for Merlin's sake! You are the most unfit guardian for Hermione in this entire school, thank Merlin that Ron owls me and tells me what going on around here! Professor Dumbledore is crazy thinking that you are a fit guardian. Well all this can be fixed if you just hand Hermione over to me and I will take care of her." Potter states.

By this point Hermione is red in the face from all the screaming that she is doing and is clutching onto me harder than usual. When Potter sees this he just flips out and pulls out his wand.

"Potter I strongly suggest that you put that away before I make you extremely uncomfortable." I seethe, not knowing what to do, if need be I would fight Potter, but I don't want to do it with Hermione in the room. She could get hurt; it amazes me that Potter doesn't think about Hermione's welfare when he threatens me.

"Miss. Weasley, would you kindly come over here and take Hermione from me, and stand over there by her crib. There is a protective shield around it that would prevent any stray spells from entering." I ask rather pleasantly considering the present scenario.

"Don't Ginny." Harry orders even though Ginny is walking right towards me and takes Hermione. "He will just end up hurting Hermione, you know this Ginny."

"From what I've seen he's taken exceptionally good care of her since this whole situation started." Ginny says as she walks over to the spot I indicated bouncing Hermione the whole time trying to sooth her tears.

"Now Potter I would strongly advice you get out of this room right now." I quietly state.

Now that I don't have to worry about Hermione getting hurt I am ready to fight this idiot if need be. The entire class all makes their potions vanish, so that Hermione isn't hurt by a stray explosion, and everyone moves towards the back of the class to stay out of the way of the coming duel. Everyone but Draco that is; Draco slowly walks over to where Ginny is and enters the shield. Taking Hermione from Ginny he tells her to go to the office and floo Minerva. Seeing Draco trying to comfort a screaming Hermione is a sight I will never forget, it would have been a funny sight at any other time. I have never been more thankful for having him as my godson as I am right now. He is the best person that could protect her aside from me.

"Get. Out. Potter." I warn, "If you don't leave now I will forcibly move you out of this room."

The way I see it that is my one and only warning I will give when it comes to Potter, he has the nerve to barge into MY classroom, threaten ME, and try to take Hermione from ME. He is lucky I am going to let him leave here alive.

"Not with out Hermione," he states arrogantly.

Then he makes a crucial mistake, he starts to step towards where Draco is standing. Draco stiffens immediately and pulls his wand out and starts making more shields that would protect both him and Hermione. Hermione finally stopped screaming and is clutching onto Draco, slowly turns her head to look at me and Potter. Her tear stain face is starting to produce more tears when she sees both of us with our wands pointing towards each other. Potter will die for making my baby girl cry I vow. Nobody makes her cry and gets away with it. Right when Potter was about to cast his first spell Minerva runs into the room accidently knocking Harry into a desk, knocking him out.

"What's going on?" Minerva asks, seeing how Draco is holding Hermione with his wand out and me standing ready to fight. "Why is Harry here?"

"Apparently, Mr. Weasley owls him, and told him that Hermione is de-aged and that I am taking care of Miss. Granger. Then he has the brilliant idea of trying to forcibly take her from me." I drawl out, while still pointing my wand at an unconscious Potter.

"Well that explains why your wand is out, but why is Draco standing over there with Hermione. He has wards placed up that only he can take down or get through."

"Mr. Malfoy is standing over there because he took Miss. Granger from Miss. Weasley so that she could get you before this escalates any further. Now Mr. Malfoy if you would please take down the wards you set up, and kindly hand me Miss. Granger." Slowly Draco takes down all the wards he set, while slowly walking towards me, all at the same time keeping his wand trained on Harry in case he wakes up.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. One hundred points to you for bravery, and one hundred points to Miss Weasley for standing up for herself." With that said I reach for Hermione just to find her practically jumping out of Draco's arms trying to get to me. "It is going to be ok Hermione," I coo trying to calm her down.

"Minerva, do you think it would be possible to have the rest of the day off? I think Hermione is rather shook up." I ask hesitantly.

"Of course Severus and I will see to it that Mr. Potter here is taken care of."

"Thank you, now class because you wisely made your potions disappear and moved out of harms way, you will have no homework from me for tonight. Please pack up your stuff and leave, class is canceled for the rest of the day, Mr. Malfoy would you kindly stay behind?"

With that the rest of the class hurriedly packs up their backpacks and carefully walks around Harry to get out the door. Nearly the entire class looks at Hermione as they were leaving to make sure she is ok.

"I will be in my chambers if you need me Minerva." With that I nod towards Draco and he follows me down the hall taking the diaper bag from me, so I can comfort Hermione better. By the time we got down to my chambers Hermione screams went down to the occasional hiccup. Entering the portrait, Draco puts the diaper bag and back pack on the couch.

"Thank you Draco for helping me today." I say softly, not quit knowing how to express how grateful I am.

"It is no problem Uncle Sev." Draco replies while looking at Hermione questionably.

Seeing that she is asleep, I walk over to my bedroom and put her in the crib, activating the alarm ward on my way to the living room.

"I worry that Harry will come back and try to take her," I start softly, "I need someone to watch over her in case I get hurt."

"I understand Uncle, I will watch over her."

"Thank you, now would you care for some dinner?"

With that they both settle by the table while dinner appears and eat in silence each listening for Hermione's cries.

**Authors Note:**

Thanks for the reviews everybody. Please review this chapter and let me know what you think of how the story is progressing. Thanks again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Shortly after Draco left I get ready for bed and go check on Hermione, seeing that she is fussing a little I give her a pacifier and pull her blanket back up. Not long after I fell asleep I woke up to hear crying. Getting worried that she is having a nightmare from Harry Flippin' Potter I walk over to the crib to pick her up. Noticing that she is wet I change her diaper and look for a bottle; because she is so upset from yesterday she has not eaten dinner yet, so maybe she is hungry. Thinking of what to do, I decide to summon Missy.

"Missy." I call quietly, not wanting to scare Hermione. With a soft pop Missy appears in front of me.

"What does Master want?" she asks while staring at the floor.

"I would like a cup of tea and a bottle of formula."

"Right away, Master." With a soft pop Missy returns with the requested items.

"Is there anything else Master needs?"

"No, that will be all."

After getting comfortable in bed with my tea on the night stand and book on my lap, I reach over and pick up Hermione. Getting Hermione comfortable I reach for the bottle and start feeding her while reading my potions book out loud getting ready for a long night ahead.

Five hours later I hear my alarm go off, glancing over to the wall I use wandless magic to turn it off before Hermione wakes up, being as I just got her asleep. "Screw it, I just got her to sleep and I haven't got any sleep all night, I'm going to sleep and I am taking the day off. Then tomorrow I'm going kill fuckin' Harry Potter."

In The Headmaster's Office

"Albus I'm getting worried, Severus never misses breakfast now that he has Hermione. We should go down to the dungeons and check on them."

"Minerva I am sure they are just fine, they are probably running late. Tell you what, if they don't show up to his first class we'll go down to the dungeon and check on them."

Sighing Minerva walks out the door, "After the first class Albus." And with that said she walks down the stairs and heads towards her transfiguration class.

Two Hours Later

"Albus I'm going to go check on them, he did not show for his first class."

"Hang on Minerva, I'm coming with." They both swiftly walk down towards the dungeons and weave in and out of the students faster than any of them have ever seen them do before. With a swift knock Albus knocks on the Portrait. After waiting a few minutes with no answer, Dumbledore starts testing the wards, sensing that they are all up, he starts taking down the wards one by one.

"Albus really, why don't you just use the floo?" questions Minerva.

"Because I'm wearing my new robes, I don't want to get soot all over them and besides Severus has disconnected the floo."

A couple of minutes later with all the wards gone, Albus and Minerva hesitantly step over the threshold. Upon entering the room, they see Severus' backpack lying on the floor with Hermione's diaper bag on the couch with papers and potions journals on the table; both look in shock at seeing how messy the living room is, they head towards the bedroom. Knocking once they both enter it and see Severus lying on the bed in his pajama pants with Hermione curled up next to him clutching her stuffed snake still sleeping.

"Well it looks like they are both ok." Albus said.

"Now really Albus, if they are still sleeping, that means that she didn't sleep last night. I think we should give them the day off."

"Ok Minerva, whatever you want. We will just leave them a note, so they can read it when they wake up. We should also remind them that Poppy wants to see them today."

"We should go before we wake them up. Severus would kill us if we woke up Hermione. It looks like they had a long night."

"I think we have to worry about him killing Harry, not us. Come Minerva, we have to take care of seeing to a proper punishment for Harry before Severus does."

"Your right, now what do you think we should do to Harry, whatever it is it has to be bad enough that he doesn't try to take her again. I am pretty sure that if he does, Severus won't let him leave as easily."

"Come to my office and we will start formulating a plan."

Four Hours Later (Severus' Room)

"Wahhhh!" With a start I look for Hermione. Glancing at the clock I see that we have missed all my classes today. "Great, Albus will kill me. Not to mention Hermione's sleep schedule is all messed up now. It's ok Hermione." I coo. Picking her up and taking her over to the changing table. While I change her diaper I tickle her stomach and talk to her at the same time.

"Ok, its time to pick out your outfit for the day." I say while bouncing on my hip as I walk towards the dresser. "Let's see, we have everything from pink to black to leopard." Upon seeing her smile when I mentioned leopard, I quickly tell her no leopard. With a little pout of her lips she leans he head toward the deep blue onesie. "Much better choice." I say with approval.

After getting her dressed for the day I use wandless magic to change my clothes into a pair of black pants with a long white sleeved shirt and a black vest with leather boots. Exiting the dungeon we start walking towards the hospital wing to see Madam Pomphrey. Upon entering the hospital wing Poppy comes running over to us with robes billowing behind her.

"Severus! Are you guys ok? I heard about what happened yesterday! Hand Hermione over to me!" Poppy states a mile a minute.

"Poppy relax; your scaring Hermione." I say as I bounce Hermione up and down.

"Well today is your lucky day Severus." Poppy says as she is running diagnostics on Hermione. "She is ready for her aging potion. In an hour you will be the proud guardian of a toddler. Now as a toddler you will have to pay special attention to how she develops her motor movements, and you should also read out loud to her every night. Make sure you also work with her on her vocabulary, she will also be eating solid foods now and the most important thing of all is that you need to make her feel loved and safe; especially after what happened yesterday she will feel scared. Now do you have a babysitter in mind in case you're too busy to read to her?" she finally asks.

"Yes, I asked Draco Malfoy to keep an eye on her when I can't."

"Very good, now Severus just give her this potion and in an hour she will be a toddler ready to cause mischief."

After giving her the potion you can see her body slowly stretch and fill out a little more. Surprisingly the onesie that she is dressed in stretches too to accommodate her new length. Slowly she opens her eyes and looks around.

"Profeso?"

Authors Note:

I know I know you hate me for leaving it like that, but in the next chapter you get to see Hermione getting into lots of trouble. I'm thinking maybe she will manage to take Severus's wand and maybe having Draco babysit soon. Oh poor Draco he would go running for the hills if he knew all the bad things I'm gonna have Hermione do to him. Hmm. Maybe a tea party where he has to dress up or maybe I'll have him change diapers. All in good time my wonderful reviewers all in good time. Now you know the drill review if you like the way my story is going or if you have anything you want me to add to my story. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Severus' POV

"Professo? Where snaky?" she asks with a quivering lip.

"It's down stairs in our dungeons." I reply not quit knowing how to answer her. She calls me professor so I think she still has her adult memories with her, but she's also asking for the stuffed snake I gave her when she was a baby, so she still has child like tendencies. This is a strange situation. With her being a baby she did not do all that much except eat and sleep, but as a toddler she is going to be so much more active. Speaking of activeness she looks like she is trying to get up.

"Now Hermione, if you want to get off the table your going to have to alert somebody so they can help you, you could get hurt if you don't." I scold in a mild manner. Seeing her lip start to pout I pick her up and start to leave the hospital wing. Only to have Poppy stop me.

"Severus wait! Now remember what I said, keep a close eye on her she will be learning how to walk soon, oh and make sure you feed her enough during the day, and the same rules still apply, a house elf can not watch her at all, if and when you need a baby sitter it has to be a wizard. Come by in a month and we'll see if she can be aged up again." With that she pinches Hermione's cheeks and walks back to the hospital.

While I walk briskly down the hallway students stop and stare at the newly aged Hermione; with a shy wave she buries her head in my neck. Finally making it to the dungeons the portrait opens up to reveal our living room.

"Now Hermione, this is our dungeon, where we live. There are certain places in here that you can not go. Do you understand?" with a questioning gaze sent my way I start to explain more, "That door over there leads to my personal lab that is off limits, you will be in very big trouble if I ever catch you in it. And all the books on this bookcase are warded so you can't touch them. Now you have your toys in a toy box that is in our bedroom. I expect them to stay put away when you're not using them, and there is a little table over there where you can draw or write on." Seeing that she is sleeping I stop my ranting and move to put her into her crib, but she won't let go of my neck_._

"Miss Granger, I wish you would kindly let go of me. I have an entire weeks worth of classes to plan." I say in a gentle melodic tone while I walk around the living room picking up books and putting them away. Noticing the time on the clock I realize that it is almost dinner time.

"Well its time to head to the Great Hall for dinner, I really hope Albus is not there. I just want one peaceful meal where I don't have to fight Albus over waking you up or for playing with you before you eat. Just one meal in peace and quiet is all I want right now. Or maybe I can con Minerva into watching you while I plan my lessons for this week. What do you think Hermione?" peering down I see that she has her eyes open and they are glaring at me.

"Well I guess that means you can understand everything I say then don't you?" Seeing that she is a little irritated I move her so that she is leaning against my chest with her head in my neck. While walking down the hall I rub small circles on her back trying to get the glare she is sending my way to go away. Once I reach the Great Hall I notice that she has gone limp in my arms, and I feel her drool on my shoulder. Oh well, its nice to know I can still get her to go to sleep the same way I did when she was a baby.

Upon reaching the head table I see that her high chair is still in its spot but in place of a bottle there is an empty plate on her tray. Wondering what the house elves are making for dinner I place Hermione into the high chair and secure her in, after placing anti-fall charms on it I take my own seat and patiently wait for dinner.

"Hello Severus, and may I ask how you and Hermione are doing this fine day?" asks Dumbledore.

"No you may not ask, but that hasn't stopped you before. But to ease your insufferable mind we are doing fine. Hermione just got aged up, so now I am waiting to see what kind of a toddler Miss. Granger is going to be."

"Why Severus that was an entire sentence you just said. You will be pleased to know that Minerva and I saw to Harry's punishment for you." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Really, and what may I ask is his punishment? Cleaning cauldrons, reading to underprivileged kids, or I know writing lines."

"Really Severus, there is no need to get sarcastic. His punishment is that he has to be your teacher's assistant for a week, and during that time Draco will be watching Hermione while he is in the castle."

"How is that any kind of punishment?"

"Well you get to make his life a living hell for a week, plus he will only be here half days so he will switch off on being here in the morning or afternoon, which ever one you want. We can't have Draco miss too much school you know, so instead of the month that Minerva wanted, I talked her down to only having a week with you. When that week is completed he will be helping Minerva go through all her paperwork that has built up over the last fifty years. Does that sound like a fair punishment to you?"

"Why yes Albus, it sounds perfect. When can I expect the golden boy's return?"

"Tomorrow."

Just as I was beginning to fantasize on what I will make Harry Potter do for his punishment dinner appears on our plates, but to the right of my plate appeared a little plate with little civil wear. Giving it a questioning look I look over to Poppy.

"You have to feed her yourself, Severus."

Glaring at the medi-witch I wake Hermione up and try to feed her the spaghetti in red sauce. Whoever invented spaghetti deserves to be shot I grumble. Nearly all of the sauce ends up on her clothes and not in her mouth, but she's smiling so I guess it's worth it. By the time I got done feeding Hermione my food appears on my plate, doing a quick cleansing charm on Hermione I give her the snake she was asking for earlier. Seeing her smile and hug the snake against her chest I turn towards my food and eat. Not long into my meal I turn around to check oh Hermione to find that she holding her snack and sucking her thumb as she sleeps with her bushy hair falling over her eyes. Smiling a small grin I finish up my meal and pick up Hermione to take her back to the dungeons.

On the way to the dungeons I remember that I have to talk to Draco. Summoning a house elf I ask Missy to find Draco and tell him to meet me in my chambers. After that is done I walk the rest of my way down the dungeon and enter the portrait. Walking towards the dresser I look for some pajamas for Hermione. Finding a pair with little snakes slithering across them chasing mice I change Hermione's clothes. Halfway through changing her clothes I hear Draco enter the portrait.

"You sent for me Uncle?" asks Draco.

"Just a minute Draco, I have to finish changing Hermione, and then I will be right out." I call out.

Upon hearing this Draco cringes and puts his back pack down while he sits on the sofa. A couple of minutes later I emerge into the living room to find Draco reading one of my potion journals that I had lying on the table.

"Draco, I need you to watch Hermione for me for the first half of your day tomorrow, after lunch you are free to go to the rest of your classes. Your teachers already know that you're going to be missing class and have sent your homework to me to give to you."

"Why do you need a babysitter? I thought you take her with you to class normally."

"I normally do but for the next week, as part of Harry's punishment, he will be my teaching assistant during the morning. I don't want Hermione in the same room with Harry, so I was wondering if you could babysit her, being as I can't have a house elf watch her." I state seriously. "I need you to protect her and watch over her, I will help you with your homework if you need help for the classes your missing. Besides it won't be too bad. This is Hermione we're talking about. She never breaks the rules, I already explained to her what she can't do and what she can do. So all you have to do is supervise her and if she gets into trouble you have my permission to discipline her how you see fit providing that it is a fitting punishment for the crime. If you need me I will be in my class teaching you could summon a house elf to get me and I will deal with Hermione myself.

"OK, Uncle. I mean this is only Hermione so how bad can she be?" Draco says, not realizing that Hermione is awake and thinking of things she can do to Draco to get back at him for calling her all those names for all these years.

"So you understand, Draco, why this is so important?"

"Yes Uncle. I will be here early tomorrow morning so you have enough time to get to class before Potter does."

"Don't forget that you and Hermione will be having your meals down here and for dinner I will take her with me to the great hall, you are free to sit at the head table with us if you prefer or with your house."

"Where will Potter be sitting?"

"Most likely with Albus or Minerva."

"Then I will sit with you two at the head table and help protect Hermione from him if he tries something. You don't think he will try anything do you?"

I scoff, "Knowing that Gryffindor he probably will, but with both of us there and Albus I don't think he will get away with it, even if he is the "Savior of the Wizarding World." Now it is nearly curfew, you need to get going to your dormitory. Don't forget, get here early tomorrow. You don't have to wear school robes when you are in our dungeons Draco, wear whatever you want. I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Night Uncle."

"Night, Drake."

Authors Note:  
You lucky people get two updates in one day. Tomorrow Draco babysits Hermione. Insert evil laugh here. Oh I'm going to have fun with this. I wonder if I should have him wear his hair in braids of make him sit down for a makeover given by Hermione. Hmm. Oh you will just have to find out. Review Review Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Severus' POV

Waking up the next morning I start to think of what I will have Mr. Potter do while he is my assistant. I could make him scrub cauldrons, help the Slytherins, or maybe I can have him try to teach a class. To me there is no fitting punishment for him but I have a week to make his life a living hell. Maybe I should install a magic camera in here so that I can have pictures of Draco trying to watch Hermione. Even though he is only going to be watching her for half a day it would be interesting and not to mention good blackmail material later to have pictures of him playing with baby Hermione.

Looking at the clock I realize that I have to wake Hermione up so that she will be ready by the time that Draco comes over. Walking over to her little bed, which is made out of fake books with little stacks of books being used as legs, I peer in and see that Hermione is still asleep. _Well I might as well take a shower_, so I head over to the bathroom and take my shower after I am done getting ready I hear a banging sound on my doors. _Hmm, I must have spent more time dreaming about torturing Potter than I thought I did. _Opening the portrait I see that Draco took my words to heart, instead of wearing his school robes he is wearing a pair of low-rise jeans with a black belt and a form fitting t-shirt with his backpack over his shoulder.

"Draco, Hermione is still sleeping in her bed. She will most likely be waking up any minute now."

"Actually Professor, it looks like she is already awake."

Looking at the door I see that Hermione has crawled her way over to the door and is trying to use it to stand up. Still bleary eyed from sleep and wearing her little footsie pajamas she rubs her eyes and stretches.

"Where you going professor?" asks a sleepy Hermione.

"I am on my way to the potions classroom. Now Hermione, Draco is going to be watching you for the morning and after lunch you will be spending the rest of your day with me. So be good for Draco and if you need anything summon the house elf Missy and she will get me. Ok?"

"Ok Professor." With that said Hermione reaches her arms up towards me wanting to be picked up. Deciding that a quick hug will be better than fighting with her I bend over and pick her up. As soon as I pick her up her little arms go around my neck and pull me into a very strong hug for a toddler and with a sloppy kiss on the cheek she starts struggling to be let down.

"Now Draco, she has to have a bath and breakfast before you two start your day ok?"

With a cringe Draco nods his head. Waving goodbye to Hermione one last time I exit the portrait and head towards the potions classroom to get ready for Potter.

Back in the Living room (Draco's POV)

Staring at the door I turn around to look at Hermione who is sitting on the floor chewing on her hand and playing with her footsie clad feet. Walking over to Hermione I pick her up, surprised at feeling how light she is and place her on my hip.

"Well let's go get you in the bath Herm."

Walking over to that bathroom I notice that the bathtub has water and little bubbles in it with water toys all set out for me. _Hmm well at least Uncle Sev is trying to make this as comfortable as possible._ Setting Hermione on the floor I start to remove her footsie pajamas and her diaper, setting her in the water I give her a few toys to play with while I try to find the soap and washcloth. Giving her a few minutes to play in the water I bathe her and her let play for a few more minutes. After hearing my stomach growl I pick up Hermione out of the water and dry her with the little baby towel that is left out from this morning.

"Ok Hermione lets find some clothes for you to wear."

Walking over to Uncle Sev's private rooms I look in the dresser trying to find Hermione's clothes. Noticing that she is trying to lean towards the closet I move over to the closet and open the door. Opening the door I see that all of her clothes are hung up with little hangers.

"Which outfit do you want to wear Herm?"

Noticing that she is reaching for the little sequin covered skirt with a black tank top I reach over and take it off the hanger. Laying Hermione on the bed I start dressing her in the sequin atrocity. Hearing my stomach growl one more time I summon the house elf.

"Missy!" Hearing Missy pop into the room I turn around and face her holding Hermione on my hip.

"I want some scrambled eggs with some hash browns, toasted bread with butter, and some orange juice. Hermione will like some pancakes with scrambled eggs and apple juice."

"Right away Sir." With a pop Missy disappears and repops seconds later with our breakfast on the table.

Setting Hermione on the highchair that has little fairies and flowers on it I pick up her plate and start cutting up her pancakes into little pieces and do the same to her scrambled eggs, pouring syrup over her pancakes I put the plate in front of her with a spoon and fork next to the plate. Looking over at her I see Hermione looking at me and then looking at the plate and over at me again. _Hmm maybe she wants me too feed her. I guess it's worth a try; Uncle Sev will kill me if I let her starve._ Reaching over to pick up the fork I knock over the apple juice, seeing Hermione giggle I finish grabbing the fork and start feeding her the pancakes. Seeing that she is full I start eating my breakfast only to be interrupted by Hermione's screams.

"Hermione I have to finish eating breakfast, once I'm done eating I will let you out to play."

Having Hermione stare at me for a couple of second she lets out another blood curling scream.

"Really Hermione that's enough, I won't have you scream at me the entire time I'm eating breakfast. If you won't stop screaming I will have to put you on time out."

Staring at me again for a few minutes Hermione throws her hash browns at me, somehow landing them on my face. Slowly wiping the hash browns off my face I get up and walk over to Hermione. Still screaming she doesn't notice me standing in front of her. Picking her up I walk over to the corner that has a little chair sitting there. Placing her on the chair I walk away and go back to the table.

"Now you will sit there for the next five minutes and think about why I am putting you on time out." seeing her bottom lip tremble and big crocodile tears rolling down her cheeks she tries to get out of the chair and crawl towards me. Walking back over to her I place her on the chair again and try to say in an uthorative voice. "Stay." Hearing her mumble, "What am I a dog?" I straighten my back and walk stiffly back to the table.

Sitting back on my chair I start to eat my breakfast when I notice that it has been unusually quiet the last few minutes. Looking back towards the timeout chair I see that it is empty. _Great, I guess I should find her, she couldn't of got far she can barely walk. _Walking to the bedroom I see that it is empty and I walk a little faster towards the bathroom and see that that too is empty. Searching the whole area including the lab I see that she is no where to be found. _Severus is going to kill me, I lost his daughter for all intensive purposes. I haven't even been watching her for an hour and I've already lost her._ Walking briskly to the fireplace I floo McGonagall.

"Can I help you Mr. Malfoy?"

Not sure how to word this I decide that blunt honestly is the best solution for this problem. "I lost Hermione."

"You what!"

"I lost Hermione. I put her on time out and went back to eating breakfast and I look over and she isn't there. I checked all the rooms and she isn't anywhere to be found."

"I thought the rooms are warded so she can't escape?"

"They are; Uncle Sev said that the entrance to the dungeon is warded so she can't get out."

"Then she must still be there, unless she flooed out. Is there floo powder on the floor?"

Looking at the floor I notice that there is indeed floo powder on the floor. "Yes." I mumble.

"I guess you should tell your uncle that you lost Hermione."

"Maybe you should tell Uncle Sev. I think I will stay here and look around some more to make sure I didn't miss anything."

Seeing her glare she steps back from the fire place. Assuming that she is going to tell Sev I start to frantically start searching the dungeons for her. _Maybe I should look under the couch, she's small she could fit. Bending_ over to look under the couch Uncle Sev bangs the door open and steps into the room.

"Mr. Malfoy would you be so kind as to explain how you lost Hermione?"

"Umm, you see I put Hermione on time out because she was throwing a fit, and I turned my back on her to eat some breakfast. I look back five minutes later and she isn't there. I looked all over the dungeon and in your lab she isn't anywhere."

"I see, well help me look in my private labs she is probably hiding in there."

"But I…." seeing the look Severus is throwing me I just hang my head and follow after him.

Entering the lab I hear Severus calling out to Hermione in a soothing voice. Walking towards the back of the lab I start looking for Hermione again. Turning around I hear a sob and see Severus holding onto a tear streaked Hermione.

"I believe this is what you lost Draco."

"Yes, I promise to keep a closer eye on her in the future."

"See that you do, I have to go back to my class soon. Hopefully they haven't exploded the classroom yet."

Severus' POV

Holding Hermione I rub small circles on her back trying to get her to calm down. While glaring at Draco I walk towards the living room and sit on the couch. Moving Hermione so she is sitting on my lap I start talking to her in a calm soothing voice.

"Now Hermione, why did you run away from Draco?"

"He didn't want to play with me." Answers a hiccupping Hermione.

"Now I'm sure he wanted to play with you he just wanted to finish breakfast first. Hermione you know you are not allowed to go into my private labs you could have been hurt. You know what happens when you break the rules right?"

"Yes Professor."

"Good, now lay down on your stomach." Still crying Hermione does as I say and lies down so her stomach is on my knees. Moving her slightly I swat her bottom five times. Hearing her scream after I was done swatting her I move her so that she is leaning against my chest. Stroking her back again I start talking in a soft voice to her.

"Hermione you know you can't run away from Draco. He's new at this babysitting business so you have to give him a chance. Ok?"

"I not baby." Mumbles Hermione. "I big girl."

"Yes you are a big girl, but you still have to listen to Draco, if he wants you to sit there and be quiet than you must do that. He will play with you but you have to have patience ok?"

"Ok."

"Good, now I have to get back to my class before they blow something up. Be a good girl and stay out of my lab or else your going to get another spanking ok." With a hug I pass her over to Draco.

"You need to keep a closer eye on her, use a sticking charm if necessary but don't loose her again. I will be by after lunch to pick her up and drop off your homework, if you need any help with your homework you can stay down here after dinner and I will help you." With one last hug from Hermione I exit the dungeons and head towards my classroom.

Draco's POV

"Now Hermione you will not ever put me through that again. Now I am going to place you in your high chair and you are going to sit there while I finish eating. If you are good then I will play with you."

Seeing her nod, walk over to the high chair and place her in it. Making my way to the table I use my wand to clean the spilled juice. Sitting down I finish my breakfast and summon the house elf to clean it away.

"Now you are being really good Hermione. What do you want to play?"

"Read me book?"

Rolling my eyes I pick up Hermione and make my way over to the couch and pull out a children's book from the table. Reading the story to her I point out all the different colors on the page while reading it and even make the different noises the pages call for. Seeing her eyes droop close I finish the story. Feeling her head on my chest I listen to her even breathing and decide that having a nap is a good idea and join her in sleep land.

Authors Note:

Hey guys and girls, let me know what you think of this chapter I made it slightly longer than my usual length. I think I'm going make Hermione and Draco become best friends by the end and have Hermione and Severus turn into a romance in later chapters. Anyway make sure you press the yellow button and review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Hermione's POV **

Looking over at Draco I see that he is finally asleep, operation: "Blue Bear Bum Fluff Fleck" is ready to commence. First things first, I need to get his wand; I think he put it in his back pack but that's all the way on the table. Lifting Draco's arm off me I start to slide down the couch and land on the ground. Looking up at Draco, quickly to make sure he's still asleep, I breathe a sigh of relief. Crawling on my hands and knees over the stone floor I make my way over to the table to assess my situation.

It is time to put my creative thinking to good use; because I am a toddler I can't just simply walk up and grab the bag, so I have to strategize a more creative approach. I need to find a way to get up on the table and back down safely without causing enough noise to wake Draco. If I stack up my books, the biggest on the bottom and the smallest on top I should be able to make a mini ladder so I can get on top of the chair, once I get on the chair climbing on the table will not be so difficult.

Now for the hard part; finding enough books to use for this little excursion, crawling over to the bookcase I grab the biggest book I can carry, which happens to be Professor Snape's limited edition of "The Essence of Fruit Flies: They Are Not Just Extra Protein Anymore." I know Professor Snape is going to kill me for using his book but this is for the greater good; carrying the book over to the chair I lay it down facing the legs. So I have one book down now I only have twelve to go. Crawling back and forth from the bookcase to the chair I notice that I am only one book short of making my magnificent ladder. Grabbing the last book from the book case I start crawling to the chair, checking on Draco I see that he is still asleep, laughing evilly I finish building my ladder.

Sitting in front of me is one sturdish looking ladder that is tall enough for me to reach the chair. Taking a deep breath I push my sleeves past my elbows and take one last look at Draco. Seeing that he is still asleep I shake my head in disbelief, I don't know how he can sleep through that racket but hey it is working out in my favor so who cares. Professor Snape says that my inner Slytherin is showing. I think I have been around Severus too much; he's starting to rub off on me.

Taking the first step on the books, I am surprised to see that it is still holding steady. Carefully I climb up the books and make it on the chair, now to make it from the chair to the table. Holding onto the table I try to use my arms to pull me up all the way but I realize that I am not strong enough to solely use my arms. Maybe if I put my leg up there and use my arms to kind of push up I will be able to get on top of the table. Deciding that is my best option, I start the "maneuver." Making it to the table I open Draco's backpack and find his wand. Hallelujah. Amen. Taking his wand out of his backpack his books start to fall on the floor. With a great big bang the first book fell, followed by the rest of them, jumping off the couch Draco looks at me and looks at the book ladder and looks at the book shelf and goes back to looking at me. Silently shaking his head Draco starts walking towards me, but I have his wand so I decide to unleash six years worth of anger out on him.

Looking at his face I see that he is wearily looking at me. Taking slow steps towards me he raises his arms up as if he is surrendering to me. But I know better, those lowly snakes only pretend to surrender just to strike at you when you least expect it. Knowing this knowledge I am not caught unaware when Draco starts to make frantic movements towards me. With a swish and a flick of his wand I turned the Prince of Slytherin into a little white fluffy bunny and just for giggles I add a blue streak of hair right down his back. Giggling manically I transfigure the book ladder into a slide. Sliding down the slide I swish and flick the table into a sand box.

"Now you have some where to go potty, Draco." With a nod of satisfaction I transfigure a piece of paper into a motorized scooter, climbing into the scooter I shut the door and turn it on. Heading towards the door I give Draco a one fingered solute while I cruise down the hallway.

**Authors Note:**

Hey, Everybody I know this is kind of a short chapter, but I decided to post it anyway while my creative juices are still flowing. Anyway please review and let me know what you think of Operation: "Blue Bear Bum Fluff Fleck" and bunny Draco. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Professor Snape's POV**

Here I am teaching my class explaining the difference between mandrake root and sunflower seeds and it looks like the entire class is about ready to fall asleep. Walking towards the door I open it up slightly and stare in shock to see Hermione flying down the hallway on a scooter shooting sparkles with a wand on her way down. Looking back in my classroom I look back out at the hall and look for Hermione again. Seeing her continuing to ride down the hallway I just stare in shock not really knowing what to do.

"Hermione Granger! What do you think you are doing? Where is Draco?" I ask in an uneasy tone.

Hermione stops her scooter and turns her curl framed face towards me, quirking up an eyebrow she says simply, "Bunny."

"What do you mean bunny? You get back here this instant Hermione Granger!"

Walking towards the scooter I roll up the sleeves on my robs, getting prepared to take aggressive action. Hermione noticing my actions lets out a squeal and starts up the scooter. Rushing down the hall I chase after Hermione, pulling up my robes so they are above my knees cursing myself for wearing such long robes. It's like wearing a dress, now I know how Minerva feels everyday. I swear when I get this mess straightened up I am making Dumbledore change the dress code for teachers, vanishing my robes with a flick of a wand I start running after her again, trying to catch up to this speed demon known as Hermione. Hearing her manic laughter I give her retreating back a scowl worthy of demons. Reaching for my wand I pull it out and cast a retrieving charm. With a smug look on my face I wait for Hermione to come back to me. By this time the students are coming by the door to see what is happening in the hallway. Slowly the students heads peak out the door one by one, and a few brave souls actually stand in the hall way. Hearing a crash and a squeak I run down the hall towards the sound. Expecting to find Hermione I stare in shock at a suite of armor that has fallen on the floor and surrounding the suit of armor is a little bunny with a tiny witches hat sitting on her head.

"Who the hell gave Hermione a wand?" I seethe. "Ginny, take this bunny to the infirmary and explain to Madam Pomphrey that this is most likely a teacher or student. Also let her know that Draco is somewhere around this school, and he has most likely been transformed into a bunny. Now I must go the hunt is afoot." Lifting my arm in superhero like fashion I race down the halls on my quest of finding one troublemaking student.

"This is the last time I am ever babysitting anyone, I don't care if their survival depends on me. They can rot in the Forbidden Forest for all I care. Survival of the fittest! Now if I was a manic-crazed, pissed off, wand wielding fire breathing toddler where would I go?"

Reaching the end of the hall I cautiously look out of the corridor, seeing more bunnies' loitering the hallway I silently start walking down the hall. Stepping between fluffy bunnies on my tip toes I cast my wand like a sword ready to do battle.

"It is ok bunnies; I will track down this wand-waving troublemaker. Now you all be good bunnies and hop on up to the infirmary, ok?"

With a little pat to the head of one of the bunnies I continue my tip toeing dance down the hallway, completely unaware of the students staring in shock at their Potions Professor. Sliding my hair into a high pony tail, I unbutton the first five buttons on my shirt and roll up my sleeves. Now that I have aerodynamics on my side I will surely win. With some more stealthy movements, I learned from working with Voldemont, I finally catch up to Miss. Granger. Backing her into a corner I let out a deranged laugh.

"There is no where for you to go now Hermione. Just surrender and you might be able to keep your stuffed snake."

Watching Hermione stare at me through narrowed eyes, I slowly raise my wand. Seeing me raise my wand, Hermione decides to raise her wand. With a slight bow of her head, she raises her wand at the ready position.

"I will never surrender. Tell me Professor, do you fear bunnies?"

Tilting my head towards the side I just stare at her as she climbs out of the scooter. Using Draco's wand, Hermione shrinks the scooter and places it in her pocket. Glancing at me, I see her wave her wand towards her clothes and see her transform her clothes into a Jedi robe and reaches inside her pocket to place fake green ears on her head.

Bowing her head one last time Hermione quietly says, "Size matters not. Judge me by my size do you?"

With that said Hermione jumps up and flips over my head. Raising her wand like a light saber she starts flying curse after curse at me. Blocking them at all turns, I barely have any time left to fire back at her. Watching her spin around and jump up and down in her little robes I almost fall over in shock. Here I am a Potions Professor, War Hero, and overall good guy am having a duel with a toddler/Yoda wanna be. Life doesn't get much stranger than this, and to top it all off I see a bunny hopping slowly down the hallway towards us with a blue streak down its back. Not really knowing what kind of curse I will be able to fire at a toddler without being thrown in Azkaban, I just keep fending off her curses in the hopes that somebody will interfere and help me. The blue streaked bunny slowly approaches Hermione with an evil look on its cute squishy face. Hopping right towards Hermione he opens his mouth and bites her ankle. Letting out a loud shriek Hermione turns toward the bunny and points her wand at him. With this distraction I quickly disarm Hermione just in time to hear her crying over bite she just received, courtesy of Draco. Rushing over towards Hermione I pick her up cradling her in my chest.

"You are in so much trouble young lady. You can not turn half the school into bunnies because you're mad about something. When we get back home you're going to get punished." Looking at her crocodile tears roll down her cheeks, I gently brush them away and start walking towards the hospital wing.

"Draco, you can hop to the hospital wing. You should never have let your guard down enough to let her get your own wand." Seeing his little bunny shoulders slump down, I watch him start hopping up the stairs. Making sure he gets to the wing safely I open up the doors to reveal about twenty to thirty bunnies hopping around the floor and beds. "Well Draco, let's see if Pomphrey can fix you up, and we also need to get Hermione's ankle looked at."

**Authors Note:**

Yeah, this is what happens when you watch way too much Star Wars and Pirates of the Caribbean and Sherlock Holmes. As always make sure you click the little review button and let me know what you think. I love each and every review. Rachel you should be proud, I finally updated.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Draco, how could you be so stupid?" Bouncing Hermione on my hip I rub soothing circles on her back, trying to get her to stop crying. "Miss. Granger if you would stop crying Madam Pomphrey will be able to take care of your cut."

"Now really Severus there is no reason for you to take that tone of voice, poor Miss. Granger is still in pain." Taking Hermione out of Professor Snape's arms Madam Pomphrey fixes Draco with a glare.

"Mr. Malfoy, there was no need to bite her, she is just a small child. Now you will sit there until Dumbledore comes!" Placing Hermione on the edge of the bed, so her legs are dangling off the end, Madam Pomphrey starts to examine the rabbit bite.

"But she turned me into a BUNNY!"

"No, excuses Mr. Malfoy. Now let's get this taken care of." Tickling Hermione on the stomach she lets out a peal of laughter.

"I can tell she's in a lot of pain." Mumbles Draco.

"Hush, Draco."

Heading towards the back of the room, Madam Pomphrey starts to take out all different kinds of Band-Aids in different shapes and colors. While the nurse's back is turned Hermione sticks her tongue out at Draco and fixes him with an evil glare.

"She should have been in Slytherin."

"What was that Mr. Malfoy?"

"Nothing Madam Pomphrey, I was just commenting on how cunning Miss. Granger is." Nodding her head, Madam Pomphrey leans over and disinfects the wound. "The worst of this is over Hermione. Now which Band-Aid do you want? We have one with little snitches flying around, one with little bunnies running around, and one with little bats flying around."

"Bats please Miss. Pompry."

"Of course you sweet girl, now be good for Mr. Snape, ok?"

"Ok Miss. Pompry." Letting out a giggle she holds her arms up towards Professor Snape. "Up pease."

Reaching down to pick up Hermione, I fix her with a glare. "Don't you think being cute will get you out of your punishment Miss. Granger."

Finding her still trying to stifle her giggle, I sigh and reach down to place her on my hip.

"I can tell that she finds you very intimidating Severus." Drawls Dumbledore. "Now I noticed that there seems to be a great influx of bunnies today. Do you know anything about that Hermione?"

Turning her head towards my chest, I can feel the heat coming off of her face. "It would seem that her blush says she does, Albus."

"I see, well what should your punishment be I wonder? I could give you a detention, but I think that will interfere with your nap time and eating schedule. Severus, what do you think her punishment should be?"

"Well Albus, I highly doubt Miss. Granger will be doing anything like this ever again, no matter now entertaining these last few hours have been for her." Hearing her giggle against my chest, I look down and see the Band-Aid that has flying bats flying everywhere picking out bugs out of "mid air." "There is not much we can do about this right now Albus, but I think an apology would be a good start on her punishment."

"I think you are right Severus. Now Hermione do you have something you would like to say to me?"

"I sorry Dumbore." Noticing her eyes are starting to get teary, Severus starts to rub soothing circles on her back.

"I think that's enough punishment Albus."

"I thought I would never see the day when you would become a softy, Severus."

"I am not a softy, you twinkly eyed, color blind, old coot."

"Yes, very creative Severus. Now I think an apology is all the punishment Hermione needs." With a pinch of a cheek, Albus glides out of the hospital wing.

"I know, Miss Granger. I wouldn't like my cheek being pinched either. Let's go home, you and I have a very long conversation ahead of us tonight about the proper use of magic. Though I do have to give it to you, seeing Minerva as a bunny made this entire experience worth it. Draco, I will talk to you tomorrow evening, maybe Madam Pomphrey can get ride of that blue streak going through your hair." Noticing Draco running his hand through his hair self-consciously I let a well known smirk cross my face.

Authors Note:

I know, I know I'm horrible, I've just been so busy with this holiday season. So now I will be able to get back on track with my writing and reviewing. On that note I hope you all had a very merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. The next chapter should be at least twice as long, and have a lot more action maybe even an older Hermione. Maybe Snape will start to show his softer side, yes he has a softer side, it's just deep deep deep deep deep down. Don't forget to hit that little yellow bubble and let me know what you think, or send me a message and I will get back to you. Thanks again and happy reading.


End file.
